


All Good Things

by perdiccas



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Barebacking, Discipline, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdiccas/pseuds/perdiccas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mohinder makes Gabriel a promise, but Gabriel's beginning to think he won't keep it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic about pushing the limits within an established relationship. Consent issues arise.

Mohinder thrusts faster, pushing himself deeper and harder into Gabriel's body as Gabriel arches off the bed, raising his hips to meet Mohinder's every stroke. The clap of skin on skin is loud in their bedroom, a constant, arrhythmic beat beneath their groans and laboured breathing. Mohinder's chest slides slickly against Gabriel's in time to the pound of his hips and their stomachs are pressed together hotly, moulding themselves around the solid thickness of Gabriel's cock.

On either side of Gabriel's head, Mohinder's forearms flex where he braces himself against the mattress. He sucks at the crook of Gabriel's neck and his hair has fallen forward, damp and unruly curls tickling Gabriel's skin. Their mingled sweat has pooled between them, settling on Gabriel's torso, dampening the hair below his navel. It greases the way as Gabriel grinds himself as best he can against the warm pressure of Mohinder's abdomen. His cock skitters over their skin, slapping between their bellies.

Mohinder's stomach tenses above him and, with a grunt, he plunges in harder and deeper still. Gabriel reaches down, groping for himself. He needs more friction, more heat, more touch; just _more_ to reach his climax, but Mohinder anticipates the path of his searching fingers and cruelly knocks them aside.

"Trust me," Mohinder says. He pins Gabriel's hand beside his head, their fingers entwining. Mohinder thrusts himself as far into Gabriel's body as he can, the weight of his balls resting against the swell of Gabriel's ass. "I'll get you there," he promises breathlessly as Gabriel feels Mohinder's cock jerk and pulse. The wet heat of Mohinder's release floods inside him.

Mohinder collapses limp and spent over Gabriel's supine body. Panting, his full weight sprawls over Gabriel's stomach and chest. His hips keep rocking as his dick softens in Gabriel's ass, until he slides free with a slick sound, trailing lube and come down the cleft between Gabriel's cheeks. When he tries to squirm, Mohinder keeps a vice-like grip on Gabriel's wrists despite his lethargy. He ignores Gabriel's whimpers of desperation as his cock is locked, ignored and straining, between them. Gabriel can feel a wet spot forming on the sheets beneath him, a slick and cooling mess of sweat and semen.

"_Mohinder_," he begs. His plea is met with nothing but a lazy kiss. Mohinder's tongue darts between his lips, slowly, teasingly exploring behind his teeth, charting the ridges of the roof of his mouth. Mohinder catches both of Gabriel's hands above his head in one slender palm and with his free hand, fumbles in the drawer of their bedside table.

Gabriel doesn't anticipate the resounding _click_ of the handcuff around his wrist and he jumps a little at the sudden metallic coldness digging into his skin. The chain clatters as Mohinder feeds it through the slats of the headboard. "Trust me?" he asks again, waiting for Gabriel's nod before he snaps the second cuff shut.

Mohinder shuffles down his body, deliberately pressing himself against Gabriel's cock. Firm pectorals; pointed nipples; rough chest hair; the myriad textures of Mohinder's body slide languidly over Gabriel's shaft. Along the way, Mohinder kisses his dripping tip sweetly. He pushes Gabriel's thighs apart, stroking the soft, rarely touched skin of Gabriel's pelvic crease as he settles between his knees.

"Gorgeous," Mohinder mutters as Gabriel lifts his head to watch him. The cuffs clank against the headboard as Gabriel aimlessly pulls at them.

Mohinder fondles Gabriel's balls, rolling them gently between his fingers and squeezing them softly in reply to Gabriel's every groan and sigh and gasp of pleasure. He brushes his fingers along Gabriel's cock, caressing the underside so lightly as to barely be touching his dick at all. When Gabriel ruts against him, trying to force a more substantial touch from Mohinder's teasing hands, Mohinder grips him firmly, knuckles pressed flat against Gabriel's lower belly.

"Please," Gabriel moans. His cock feels tight and full, a heavy weight straining towards his navel. His balls throb, drawn up close to his body, desperate for something to relieve the unrelenting pressure at the base of his sac, but Mohinder doesn't stroke him. He holds him in an unmoving fist until Gabriel cries out in frustration and starts to fuck Mohinder's hand.

It isn't what Gabriel had had in mind, but right now, any friction is good enough. Mohinder's palm is too dry and he's loosening his fingers at a worrying pace, so Gabriel slaps his feet down flat to the sheets and bucks up quicker, racing Mohinder's failing grip towards his orgasm. Mohinder's hand slips away entirely before Gabriel can peak.

He sits back on his haunches, completely impassive as Gabriel curls his knees to his chest, cuffs banging as he tries to bring himself off with the rub of his cock between his own thighs. It doesn't work and Gabriel swears at him in frustration.

"I'm sorry," Mohinder whispers, firmly manhandling Gabriel's legs so that they splay open once more, his cock, balls and hole exposed. The impish grin on Mohinder's lips tells Gabriel that he is anything but sorry for the torture he is inflicting.

Gabriel's body quakes. His dick thrums hot enough that it is all that he can focus on. When Mohinder leans over him, teasing his lips up the centre of Gabriel's sternum and nipping at his collarbone, Gabriel has to turn his face away, unable to cope as Mohinder pushes him slowly, incrementally towards the edge.

"Please," he begs, gritting his teeth when Mohinder shakes his head solomnly and leans down to nuzzle their noses together.

"I'll get you there," Mohinder promises again. His breath falls hotly on Gabriel's mouth and when he sucks Gabriel's bottom lip between his teeth, Gabriel collapses back in defeat with no choice but to trust.

"Good boy," Mohinder murmurs. He sweeps the sweat damp hair back from Gabriel's forehead and smoothes a thumb along his eyebrows, staring down at Gabriel. They are still for a moment, Mohinder held suspended by the erotic tableau Gabriel forms beneath him, until he shakes himself and seems to remember his wicked plans, an evil grin breaking out across his face.

He pulls a butt plug from the bedside table, brandishes it under Gabriel's nose, and then scampers back down between his legs. The plug is as thick as Mohinder's cock but not quite as long, curving at the end just enough to press against Gabriel's prostate when it's fully seated inside him.

The blunt head presses at Gabriel's opening and he gasps at the unyielding hardness and the coldness of the silicone, so unlike the pulsing heat of Mohinder's erection. Mohinder doesn't bother to lube the toy, relying instead on the slickness still inside Gabriel's ass and the wetness of his spunk trickling from Gabriel's hole. He pushes the plug in with a maddening stop-start pressure that makes the sides of the toy stutter against Gabriel's inner walls. Mohinder eases it in, only to pull it out again half-way, pause and push in again. Gabriel gasps on every in stroke and groans with every out stroke.

Mohinder twirls the butt plug inside him, teasing him by turning the curved end away from where Gabriel wants it most. He's synced the thrusts of his hand with the rock of Gabriel's hips and no matter how Gabriel tries to thrust down upon the plug, Mohinder seems to predict and sidestep his every attempt to pull the plug deeper into himself.

Without warning, Mohinder plunges the plug the rest of the way inside him. The handle of the toy sits snugly against the rim of Gabriel's opening and his ass clenches around the solid mass of it as Mohinder grinds it mercilessly against his prostate. Gabriel's back arches and he can't hear anything but the pounding of his own blood in his ears and the constant rattle of the chain against the headboard as he forgets his restraints and tries desperately to reach down and touch himself.

"Oh fuck! Oh god," he pants. "Mohinder, _fuck_, please!"

But Mohinder doesn't seem to care at all what new heights of frustration and denial he is pushing Gabriel towards. He ignores Gabriel's leaking cock and fucks him harder and quicker with the plug until, just when Gabriel thinks he might yet be able to come from prostate stimulation alone, Mohinder lodges the plug deep inside him and pulls his hand away.

"Don't move," he orders mildly and saunters out the room.

Gabriel isn't sure how long he lies on the bed, alone, his ass clasping and relaxing involuntarily around the plug. Every time he shifts his hips, trying to find a position that gives him some relief, the blunt head nudges against him, sending infuriatingly brief bursts of pleasure through his core. The sheets beneath him are drenched with sweat. They stick to him, cooling unpleasantly at the small of his back, leaving him feeling clammy and uncomfortable. His cock rests against his belly, still dribbling pre-come; still aching, hard and throbbing.

When Mohinder finally returns, Gabriel has managed to wriggle himself into a somewhat comfortable position. His arousal has levelled off and the tightness in his sac seems finally to have abated but one look at Mohinder, at his slender, nude body, cock half-hard and nipples erect; at the devious smirk that graces his face and the salacious chuckle that escapes his lips, and Gabriel's dick twitches, jumping to be touched and he is _there_ again, hanging on the edge, begging for release.

"So beautiful, Gabriel," Mohinder murmurs. He caresses Gabriel's cheek lightly as he stands by the side of the bed, ignoring entirely the twist of Gabriel's body as he writhes and arches and ruts into the air.

"I hate you," Gabriel snaps, only half-teasing in his frustration. There's a dangerous glint in Mohinder's eyes and then he laughs dryly, slapping Gabriel's jaw. The impact is gentle enough but the clap of his hand against Gabriel's cheek is loud and unexpected. Gabriel flinches instinctively away from the flat of Mohinder's palm.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say," Mohinder chides in a mocking, sing-song voice but he's stroking Gabriel's face apologetically where he has struck him, carefully watching his expression.

"Sorry," Gabriel grinds out, instead, between clenched teeth. The caress of Mohinder's hand doesn't falter but Gabriel catches the relief that flickers in Mohinder's eyes. When Mohinder inclines his head slightly, nodding his acceptance of Gabriel's apology, Gabriel knows that it is Mohinder's way of acknowledging that he has come close to pushing them too far.

Mohinder kisses him softly and Gabriel lifts his head from the pillows, ignoring the strain the position puts on his shoulders to nuzzle his face against Mohinder's cheekbone. He rubs their stubble together, indulging in the abrasive scratch until he feels Mohinder smile where his lips rest on the hinge of Gabriel's jaw. He scatters quick reassuring kisses to Mohinder's chin, lips and neck until Mohinder pulls back and with a firm hand on Gabriel's chest, pushes him back against the bed.

His hand glides down Gabriel's body, fingers dragging roughly through the whorl of pubic hair around his base. Mohinder winds circles around the root of his dick, encroaching ever closer to Gabriel's cock but never quite making contact before pulling away to start again at the rough edge of his dark, coarse hair. Gabriel's knees hang open and he relaxes as best he can as Mohinder fondles him, submitting quietly to the thumb that presses teasingly to his perineum and the fingertips that tickle behind his balls.

Mohinder kisses both his knees and runs the back of his knuckles quickly along Gabriel's shaft before taking his hand away once more. "Roll over," he urges, grabbing Gabriel by the hips and helping to flip his body.

Gabriel's wrists cross over each other, the chain on the handcuffs just long enough for him to shift position if he wraps his fingers around the wooden bars at the head of the bed. Mohinder's nails bite sharply into his skin and prevent him from dropping to the mattress, from fucking the sheets in a desperate frenzy for release.

Mohinder's fingers meander down the crease of Gabriel's ass. His fingertips are nimble, darting from his puckered rim, stretched sublimely around the plug, to the base of his balls and back again, tapping, stroking and scratching. Gabriel's thighs tremble, his muscles weakening from holding himself tense for so long in anticipation of the touch he needs, still so cruelly unforthcoming. He drops his forehead to the bed, muffling his whimpers in the pillows.

Still, Mohinder hears him.

"Shh..." he whispers. "Nearly there," he promises, fingers latching to the base of the toy and twisting, _twisting_, slow then fast then abruptly stopping altogether.

Mohinder pulls the plug from his ass in one long, smooth stroke. Gabriel's body clenches, trying to grip the toy as it escapes him, needing something, anything, to alleviate the hollow, throbbing emptiness of want and lust denied that is left in its wake.

He gasps at the sudden touch of Mohinder's cock. His skin is warm, so warm, pressed against Gabriel's ass, and the feel of his tip, wet with lube and pre-come, the weight of his length, all firm flesh and pulsing veins, is better than the fuck of a toy could ever be.

When Mohinder rubs his cock over Gabriel's balls, and then backtracks to slide himself from Gabriel's perineum to his coccyx, it's all Gabriel can do to bite back a sob of frustration. Mohinder grinds against him. He kisses up Gabriel's back, lapping up the sweat that coats his skin. His every groan and moan and low, husky cry of Gabriel's name is as torturous as the stinging grip of the cuffs.

Mohinder's hips snap quicker. He holds Gabriel firmly by the waist, rutting against the cleft of his ass in ever sharper and harder thrusts. His thighs press to Gabriel's and Gabriel can feel the ripple of muscles that accompanies the rocking arc of his body, he can feel Mohinder's body start to tense with the beginnings of his second orgasm.

And yet, when Mohinder plunges inside him suddenly, filling him so completely that the air rushes from his lungs and his gut twists in pleasured shock, Gabriel finds he isn't expecting it. Before he can catch his breath, before he can somehow adjust to finally, finally getting what he has been begging for, Mohinder's hand curls around his cock and strokes him.

Gabriel pants and his mind goes blank of anything but pleasure and need. He cannot hold back to match the rhythm Mohinder wants to set and fucks himself wildly into the tight circle of his fingers, thrusting back on his cock spasmodically until Mohinder stills and lets him move as he must. When he comes, he shouts hoarsely, a crude, animalistic sound that he would be ashamed to make if he had his sense about him enough to register the noise. He is hit, full force with his climax. His mind spins and his cock spasms, pulse upon pulse of come splattering, thick and wet, to the sheets below. As he collapses, his body buckling under wave after wave of unrelenting pleasure, he is dimly aware of Mohinder coming inside him.

***

The brush of cloth against his cock, soft but still too much for his overwrought nerves, pulls Gabriel back to consciousness. He squirms weakly, eyelids heavy as they struggle to open and he hisses in protest, feeling as if he will never be able to form words again. Mohinder's lips are on his, kissing him softly into submission before his eyes can fully open.

"Welcome back," Mohinder whispers in his ear, a chuckle rounding out his words. Gabriel's skin is damp and warm where Mohinder has cleaned him, fresh, crisp sheets tucked around them both. He finds the strength to raise a hand and rakes his fingers lazily through Mohinder's hair.

"... amazing," he murmurs. Mohinder's arm curls protectively around his chest and his nose presses behind Gabriel's ear.

"I knew you'd like that," he hears Mohinder breathe against his skin before sleep claims him once more.


End file.
